Crystal Christmas
by Kybele
Summary: It's Christmas time for a certain family in Northern Siberia. Post Pallas. R&R


Ok I know I have several stories I should continue, but I couldn't resist writing a Christmas-themed fic with my favorite crossover family. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya or Saint Seiya Omega

"Mama! Mama! Can I open my presents?" It was the eleventh time the five year old asked the same question, much to the exhaustion of her mother. The older woman shook her head and sighed, just as she had done ten times before. "I told you, Selene Natassia Kido*, that we have to wait until Christmas day to open the presents. Now, go tell papa dinner is ready." Selene was quickly bundled up in a series of layers of warm clothes and ushered outside before she decided to try her luck and ask for presents for a twelfth time.

"Artemis, I am going to positively die if I get asked about presents one more time." Her cerulean eyes, sometimes filled with wisdom and experience, were now reflecting dread as she wailed in terror and overacted despair. Her companion, a white cat with a golden crescent mark on his forehead shook his head, looking more like a resigned parent than a household pet.

"Minako-chan, you have been granted a daughter that is very much your…" He turned to Minako, but he noticed with surprise the blonde was already rummaging through cupboards and closets franticly, and quickly forgot about his lecture on parenting. "Minako-chan! Hyoga told you your present was a surprise!"

"He says that every year," Minako said with a dismissive shrug. "But I, the Goddess of Love, find out every year anyway!" She said, quickly flashing Artemis a winning smile and a V sign before busying herself in searching for her Christmas present.

The sound of the door opening and girlish laughter signaled the arrival of Selene and Hyoga. Minako, like the seasoned soldier she was, had long forsaken her quest for presents, and was now lounging in the sofa, looking as casual as ever.

Artemis sighed and shook his furry head. The same reasons that made Venus formidable in battle and as a leader of the senshi were fairly much the same that made such an adventure having to deal with her on her daily life.

"Mina-chan, I was just telling Tassia that we will all wait for our presents until Christmas. Do you agree?" The newly arrived man had tousled blonde hair and dusky skin, with icy blue eyes. The pointed look he shot Minako was only met with an innocent smile and a nod.

"Of course my dear! I have just been telling her that!". Minako got on her feet swiftly and signaled a strategically placed mistletoe hanging over them.

"How many mistletoes did you put around the house?" With an amused expression, Hyoga gave her a chaste peck on the lips. Next to them, Selene made audibly gagging noises.

"Little one! You are going to inherit Mama's powers, so don't gag at love!" Minako said with an amused expression, turning from Hyoga to pick the child up and began walking towards the dining table.

"Oh no, she's going to be the Mistress of the Absolute Zero, just like her papa" Hyoga said matter of factly, walking past the two women and pinching his daughter's nose playfully. Selene giggled in delight, but clearly Mina was not very much invested in the idea of her daughter not inheriting her powers.

"I'm not going to fight you back because tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Minako began, setting down Selene and taking a seat at the table. "But when she starts firing Crescent Beams like a boss, I won't hesitate to tell you 'I told you so' how many times I feel like".

For the next ten minutes, Hyoga and Minako became very invested in debating the sort of powers that their offspring would display, with arguments as varied as physical appearance ('Her hair is blonde just like mine!' 'Minako, my hair is also blonde…'), her exposure to cold weather, among others. Meanwhile Selene, delighted that her parents were so invested in arguing over something she didn't quite understand, seized her opportunity to steal bits of food from both of her parents plate and eat the candies she hid in her pockets, because for some reason she didn't quite understand, her papa thought sugar and caffeine were something dangerous for her (and her mama).

Yuna entered the house hesitantly, having waited a good couple of minutes outside without any response to her knocking. The Aquila Saint dreaded to enter unannounced in the home of the new Aquarius Saint and the Goddess of Love, having found them in a compromising situation before, but the certainty that their daughter was here also was somewhat reassuring that no such situation might be taking place during dinner. "Hello?…" She called out, taking hesitant steps to the dinning room.

Having grown as a Saint apprentice in the area, she had been acquainted with Hyoga and Minako long before the battle with Mars. The Ice Saint always had any sort of advice to offer to improve her technique and Minako provided distraction from the long hours of hard training, when she wasn't offering valuable piece of advice herself on the rare occasions she disregarded her carefree demeanor.

"Yuna-chan!" Selene exclaimed happily, abandoning her seat at the table and running towards the older girl, pulling her to take a seat next to her and quickly setting a plate in front of her.

"Yuna-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" Minako exclaimed happily, moving swiftly to serve food to the Bronze Saint. "You're staying for dinner, right? We were wondering when would we get to see you again." Yuna discretely glanced at Hyoga, who signaled her the food was edible without Minako noticing. She was no Goddess of Domestic Chores, and her cooking was awful more often than not.

"Oh thank you, I just arrived yesterday from Palestra" Yuna commented. She had begun teaching some classes at the School, but had come back to her town for the Holidays.

The rest of dinner was spent in animated chatter, making Yuna glad she had decided to drop by. The cabin she had shared with Pavlin seemed more somber now without her teacher gone, and sitting here, between Minako's animated chattering, Selene's giggles and Hyoga's relaxed demeanor, she felt more part of a family she had ever felt in a long time.

"Are you staying over, Yuna?" Selene asked her once the had begun cleaning up after dinner.

"You should definitely stay over! You know we have that guest room you can use, Yuna-chan!" Minako said, nearly dropping the plates had it not been for Hyoga and his quick reflexes. He gave her a smug look, which was returned with Minako quicky stacking plates and plates onto the Icce Saint's hands. "Since you seem to be doing this so well, my love, I think you should take over" She said with a playful wink.

Hyoga did not seem pleased by the turn of events.

"Oh no don't worry about me, I should really get going." Yuna excused herself, despite Selene's protests and her best sad puppy looks.

"You must spend Christmas with us, though." Hyoga said. "We are spending it over at Crystal Tokio but I'm sure it won't be a problem for you to join us."

"Usagi-chan loves having people over for the Holidays," Minako insisted kindly. "I know she has invited Saori and some of her Saints, so there's a high chance that you'll get to see your friends also."

"Ok, I'll go with you," Yuna said with a smile. It would be fun to spend Christmas in a festive environment and not by herself. With that thought, she began walking towards her home, with the stars as her companions.


End file.
